Marriage Milestones
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Post season 9. It had been six long years since she and Danny had gotten married and she was beginning to wonder whether she was going to be pregnant for all their marital milestones. Strong T rating within ch4
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Sorry that I disappeared for a while there. I've been taking a little break from things. The finale really made me sad and I needed time to deal with the idea of... well, I'll let you finish that sentence off. But... i'm back and feeling better about it. CBS can make all the mistakes they want but that won't change my love for DL. (and they might even renew it yet so I don't even know what my problem is! hah!) So here I am again; filling in the gaps for myself (and for you guys if you like!) whilst I've been away though I haven't been just sobbing into a pillow (much!) but rather I've written one or two things that I've squirrelled away that I think I'm ready to release into the world haha. This story is the promised Honeymoon story I mentioned... a while ago, I forget now. But yeah, this will focus primarily on DL and their honeymoon weekend. it's actually more or less written with just a few things still needing to be added (My grammar is shot to hell right now, I apologise) so I hope you guys enjoy this one. I will start catching up on everything I've missed really soon. **

**In the meantime, thanks for clicking on the story - I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

_So here we are again on that little town street, you almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over at me._  
_-Taylor Swift, All Too Well. _

Enjoy the small things in life; for one day you will realise they were the big things. Lindsay Messer inhaled a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air as she considered the quote she tried to live by. Right now; the moment she and Danny we re currently in was a small, minuscule moment in their life together, however… twenty years from now she would remember this moment and think fondly of the time the y spent together, driving through the small, quaint town in upstate New York that was their long overdue honey moon destination. She laid a hand on her stomach and smiled softly. It had been six long years since she and Danny had gotten married and she was beginning to wonder whether she was going to be pregnant for all their marital milestones . If that was the case, she had a few years to prepare before their tenth anniversary… if they hadn't added to their family again before that.

"What you thinkin' about?" Danny's voice sounded from the driver's side. Lindsay took a moment to look to her side and smiled at the sight of her husband. She reached across and ran her fingertips through his short hair; over the last few y ears they'd found some grey hairs that Danny was thoroughly in denial about , but Lindsay personally thought it added to her attraction towards him. It showed the distance they had travelled together. They had met when they were in their late twenties, still trying to make it on t heir own in the world and now he re they were on some little town street in upstate New York as husband and wife . They'd done a lot of growing up together; and h ad the grey hairs to prove it.

"You," she replied as she leaned towards him and pressed a kiss to his temple.

He cast his eyes over to her quickly before turning them back to the road ahead . They made eye-contact for only a moment but she could see in his eyes that he' d been doing the exact same, except, his thoughts were consumed by her.

Settling back in her seat, Lindsay took another deep breath of the fresh air that surrounded her. Although it was extremely chilly, they had the windows open in their car to appreciate the freshness but also the freedom that this weekend was going to give them. They could have the windows down all they wanted because t here was no Lucy in the back, whining an d upset that she was cold. It had taken a lot for Lindsay to leave Lucy with Danny's parents. She had nearly insisted that they brought her with them; the insecurities of last vacation she took shining through where things nearly ended a lo t differently. Danny had rightfully talked her out of it. This wasn't a family vacation he reminded her – although those would surely come along a gain soon – this was their honeymoon. Something that while he loved Lucy to death, it wasn't something he wanted her at. This was their time to celebrate their marriage… and he'd been right, and s he was glad he'd d one it. As much as she loved her daughter – some downtime with Danny was exactly what she needed before they turned from parents to one, into parents to two. Things were about to get a lot more hectic and this chance to appreciate Danny was perfectly timed.

"Lucy's fine," Danny said with a small s mile on his face as he switched the radio station as it crackled in and out of frequency. "I text my Mom when we stopped at the rest stop; they were makin' cookies and she was perfectly happy, sweetie ."

"I know," Lindsay laughed, despite herself, "I just- how did you even know I was thinking about her?" She implored.

"I know you," he nodded, "but like I said before… this weekend is for you and me , ok?" he said. "For us… So kick back an d relax, baby."

"I am relaxed," she giggled as she reclined her seat a little and placed her feet on the dashboard in front of her. "H ow much further do we have to go?"

"About ten minutes," Danny said as he eased off the accelerator as they entered the small town that they were going to b e staying on the outskirts of.

"I'm so excited," She shuffled in her seat as she gazed at their surroundings. " This is gorgeous!" she exclaimed as she laid her hand against her stomach.

He nodded in agreement as he watched her slowly rub her swollen tummy; her hand comforting their son growing inside her. He watched her as her eyes went to her stomach and she smiled softly as she abs orbed the moment. He joined her in her moment by reaching across and placing h is own hand on top of hers and rubbing h er hand affectionately.

_God, she's so beautiful,_ he thought as he glanced over to her as she peered out of the open window with a bright smile on her face. He felt a little bit of pride in himself as he appreciated the smile and the happiness in her eyes; knowing that he was the one t hat had put the smile there. As he thought about the past they'd shared together , he'd concluded many years ago that he definitely hadn't been the best person for the job to begin with; but much to his disbelief he had been the one her heart h ad decided on. He'd strived ever since to be the protective, loyal, loving and caring husband that he wasn't when they h ad been dating, and judging by the content look in her eyes on their well overdue honeymoon, he realised that he'd done a pretty good job of making up for his past mistakes.

Danny was so accustomed to driving quickly to a destination that he never really appreciated the time driving provided to think about things. Work had been no thing but hectic recently which was nothing new, but the levels of happiness in the team's personal life had rocketed and increased tenfold. Flack and Lovato had shacked up; and even though Danny was ma king Flack pay for all the teasing he'd given Danny when Lindsay and he had gotten together, he was happy for his friend . Flack had been through a lot and had taken Angell's death particularly hard; so to see him so happy with somebody new made Danny happy. Then there was Mac and his _fiancée,_ Christine. He and Lindsay had suspected that a proposal of sorts wasn't far away, especially after Christine had been kidnapped and held hostage. That, combined with Mac's aphasia, _yes, even if Mac himself didn't mention it, and the powers that be in the NYPD seemed to overlook Mac's struggles, Danny hadn't forgotten, _Danny had figured it was only a matter of time before Mac took life by the horns and just lived. He'd been notorious for holding back in his life with Claire, and Christine was his second chance, and just like Flack, Danny was happy that Mac was as happy as he was.

But with all the happiness in the lab, the dynamic had changed. Things seemed to be slowing down. People were drifting away from one another. Hawkes was debating a move with Camille. Something about work opportunities on the west coast and he was seriously considering a transfer. Sid wasn't around as much at work and Danny had noticed that he'd looked frailer recently; with an oversized band age that seemed to have taken residence on his hand over the last few months. H e suspected there was something more there, but didn't want to pry. Lindsay had tensed up when he'd mentioned the bandage he'd seen one day in autopsy and she' d told him that when her Mom had first gone to the doctors for a 'check up', she'd come home with a similar bandage and it had been where she had received an IV during chemotherapy; it had been something Lindsay's mother had kept to her self for a while before she could break the news to Lindsay and her father. And knowing how it had affected Lindsay, he dropped the subject and hoped that Sid was okay because throughout all of his relationship with Lindsay, aside from Mac, Sid had been their biggest supporter. As much as he wanted to say something , he felt it was important to respect Sid's decision to obviously keep whatever it was he was going through away from his work-life. Danny couldn't argue with that.

Stella had gone a few years ago and aside from the odd text message asking after Lucy and themselves and along with an annual Christmas card, they really didn't hear much from her which saddened him , but he figured that life moved on. The ir relationship would always hold memories and would be there no matter how long they went without communicating; he felt confident in that they'd pick up wherever they left off… and surprisingly, he was okay with that.

Finally, and on top of everyone else's life; there was his life with Lindsay and the changes they were going through. Aside from the obvious new addition to their family, Danny felt a tightening in the pit of his stomach at the thought of the paperwork and their mortgage that was currently in motion. They'd bought a house together not long ago. One night after Lucy had gone to bed and they were snuggled up on the couch, they'd been talking and Lindsay had giggled, informing him that she felt like a proper grown up with a mortgage and two kids. But with the process of growing up and buying a house, they were considering other changes too. They'd looked and chosen a new school for Lucy and they'd started putting money aside for a reliable car for their new commute into the city. The biggest change however was that they were seriously reconsidering their work responsibilities. Back when Lucy had been a baby, Lindsay had gone part time when she'd bee n adjusting to motherhood, but with two children now, she was seriously considering taking time away from her career led life. And as much as he hated the idea of her being at home all day and he at work, he couldn't help but imagine the big picture of him someday running the lab ; taking it over from Mac and hopefully maintaining the high standards with his wife by his side with their healthy, happy children. So while it would suck not seeing Lindsay every day at work, she'd be waiting for him with their children when he got home from work. And as long as his family were happy, that's all he cared about.

Things were changing in the lives of the team, but even though all the changes brought uncertainty and fear, the person sat to the side of him made everything seem okay. He gazed over to her, observing the view and he exhaled softly. With Lindsay by his side, any change they faced would be something they could deal with together.

"Danny!" Her voice brought him from his reverie with a jolt. "It's red!"

"Shit!" He slammed on the brakes and offered her an apologetic smile as he held his hand out so that it rested on her stomach. "Sorry Linds, you guys okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled briefly at his instant concern for her and their son. "We're fine but what the hell were you doing?! " She asked, with annoyance in her voice ; swatting him on the arm.

"Lookin' over at you," he admitted with a blush. "Thinkin' about stuff."

Unknowingly her bottom lip jutted out affectionately at his admission. She smiled softly at him before laying her hand on top of his. "I'd be mad about you taking your eyes off the road but… that was sweet."

"How about I promise to not kill us," he chuckled as the light turned to green. "I can't imagine running a red light is the best first impression we could have made in this little small town."

"Well, crisis averted." She smiled as Danny took a left turn and proceeded to drive down a small, bendy road. Their surroundings had changed significantly from the small town they'd just been driving through and she couldn't help but wonder whether he was a little lost. She dared not mention her concerns though as she knew directions and Danny were a touchy subject. He liked himself as a GPS system and any questions against his GPS capability didn't end well for them. She folded her arms over her chest and watched as he confidently worked their way down the narrow road, which she was sure was simply a path, in the rental car they had loaned for the weekend. Lindsay 's eyes widened as they came to a clearing; what they were presented with something slightly different to what she had seen on the website he'd given her to look at.

"Um… Danny? Where's the hotel?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention," he pause d as he killed the engine. "Change of plan."

* * *

**A change of plan... whatever could he have up his sleeve?! Thank for reading - let me know what you thought if you have two minutes you wouldn't mind sending my way. it is always very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi folks, how's it going? hope you're all well! I'm currently sat enjoying the rare Floridian breeze I've got going on. I have a sneaky feeling it might not last though. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the beginning of this story. It's coming along nicely actually and it is more or less all planned out so we will see if I stick to my plan. I hope I do! it will make a nice change, huh? Thanks for all of the love from the previous chapter I posted. you guys were super kind and I really enjoyed reading all of your reviews! I definitely need to keep up to posting more regularly. but anyway, I digress. I have a new chapter all good to go for you guys! I hope you like it! :) **

* * *

_You'll always be a part of me; I'm part of you indefinitely. _

_-David Cook, Always Be My Baby._

* * *

He opened up his door and Lindsay just managed to spy a look on his face that told her that there probably wasn't ever a change of plan; this had clearly been the plan all along. As he rounded the car to open her door, she shook her head and glared at her husband.

"This is way above what you had told me you'd done, Danny."

"Well we saved on plane tickets, Linds; I figured we could splurge; you know live a little."

"Danny, we're about to become parents again!" she cried. "This is… this is amazing, honey, but I didn't need this. The hotel you had told me we were going to was enough."

"Linds, it was a Holiday Inn for cryin' out loud. I think you deserve more than the Holiday Inn for your honeymoon. Hell, we both do."

"Danny, this is a log cabin though. This is… it's gorgeous." She said, her eyes falling the expansive and grand log cabin in front of them. It wasn't like anything she had seen in a long time. She could feel her insides tightening with excitement. It was easily two storeys tall, with huge windows letting in the early spring sunshine. When she was younger she had once gone on vacation with Lucy to her parent's log cabin in the foothills of some mountain that Lucy's father had tried to get them to walk up. Although both she and Lucy had hated it at the time, looking back now left her with fond memories. Looking at the cabin, she could feel all those happy feelings come flooding back to her. Then her eyes fell on his face. She could see that he was excited about what he'd planned and she was dampening the mood. What he'd done was sweet, impressive and wonderful… and she should just appreciate it. He was right, this was their honeymoon. They'd got this far together and it was a celebration of their marriage – they deserved a weekend to themselves in a beautiful log cabin. When else would they get the opportunity to do this again?

"Thank you." She said in a soft whisper. "It's amazing; you're amazing. I love it."

"Really?" he asked, his frown doing nothing to mask his disappointment to her reaction. "Because I'm getting the feeling I probably should have asked- or just stuck with the Holiday Inn-"

"Danny, baby… no, no I didn't mean it like that," She shook her head and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that... I just, you surprised me."

"Was it at least a good surprise?"

"It's definitely a good surprise," She nodded, "It just wasn't what I was expecting," she said softly. "I mean, when you said the Holiday Inn, I looked online and it looked nice enough. I figured it was just us spending the weekend away… this is in a whole different category. This is serious honeymoon getaway stuff; you did good, honey."

"I did?" he asked, his frown now gone, replaced with a beaming smile. "Seriously?"

Lindsay nodded. "You gonna give me the grand tour?"

* * *

After Danny had given her the grand tour, they had quickly dropped their bags into the log cabin and smartly decided that they needed to get out and experience their surroundings outside of the little town they had ventured to before their honeymoon festivities took over. In short, they both knew that after a certain point, they were going be taking full advantage of the uninterrupted time together.

While they had braved the chilly winds on their way in, the March air was something that they couldn't brave in just jackets on a leisurely stroll around the town. Lindsay was currently wrapped up in her coat, scarf and a hat while Danny stuck with his coat and scarf. They'd decided against gloves; figuring that their hands would keep the other's warm as they clasped them tightly as they

wandered through the little streets.

It was strange bypassing the child orientated stores in the small town; quite simply, they didn't need to go into the toy stores, ice cream parlours and play places. They were both were positive that at some point during their trip they would venture into the toy store at the very least– just to get Lucy a little something – but they took great joy in browsing through _anything_ other than toys.

Their conversations had been flowing steadily, as they always did when they were together. They started on something which soon ventured off course into something completely different. It was something that Danny loved about them and their relationship; he could spend countless hours with Lindsay and would still have things to say. Lindsay was more than just his wife; she was his best friend. He smiled as he squeezed her hand softly and pressed a kiss to the hat that covered her temple.

"It's freezing," she said quietly as she snuggled herself into his side. "It feels like it could snow."

"I love that," he smirked. "How could it feel like it's gonna snow? It's like when people are talkin' on a Thursday and are all, 'how can it be Thursday already? It only feels like Tuesday.' I don't get it… how can something _feel _like Tuesday?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she decided against taking him on. He chuckled at her lack of interest and cleared his throat. "Alright, Moody Montana, wanna go get a drink?"

She shrugged. "We could get one to go, keep exploring?"

"Alright," he shrugged, tugging her into a little coffee shop off the street. As soon as they stepped inside, Lindsay felt her face and fingers tingling from the heater that was pumping warm air through the small coffee shop.

"What do you want, babe? Tea?"

She pursed her lips together. "No, I think I'll have a hot cocoa."

"Oh wow, we're breakin' the usual trend. I'm shocked." He smirked as he positioned himself in the line. "You sure you want it to go?"

She nodded as she laid her hands on her stomach as she watched him thoughtfully. She shifted her weight from one foot to another and felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach. She and Danny were on their honeymoon. Their _honeymoon. _After all these years, they were finally here. It was like realisation had just struck her in the chest. It had been the first time that they'd ever taken a trip together. Sure, they'd gone to Montana, but those circumstances had never really been the best. It had always been impromptu trips – and sometimes they hadn't even travelled together. No, Montana, as wonderful as some of those memories were – didn't count. Neither did their first family vacation. And that was something that cut Lindsay deep. She struggled to even look at the photographs she'd taken while on their short trip. She was okay with them to a certain point, but the picture she'd taken outside of the lighthouse of Danny and Lucy, as much as she loved it at the time – she'd had to throw it away. It hurt her too much, knowing now what she knew was waiting for them once they had reached the top. They'd take another trip eventually as a family– and it would be ten times better. She would make sure of that… but for now; this trip with Danny was going to be utterly perfect; of that she was already sure of.

"A hot cocoa for my girl," Danny's voice sounded in her ear. "You ready?"

She nodded and offered him a smile as she accepted the to go cup he was handing her. "Thanks baby."

He held the door open for her as they exited the coffee shop and she offered a smile in thanks before hooking her arm through his as he kept her close. As they re-established their stroll in time to one-another, Lindsay giggled as she watched a group of teenagers muttering to one another as they walked past them on the edge of the sidewalk.

"What you gigglin' at?" Danny smirked as he sipped his drink.

"I can't take you anywhere." She laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" he scoffed indignantly.

"Didn't you see their giggles and smiles?" Lindsay asked with raised brows.

He shrugged nonchalantly and turned to look over his shoulder. "I was too busy lookin' at you to notice them."

Lindsay turned to look at him with a look of love shining in her eyes. "That was sweet," she informed him.

"It's true," he shrugged. "They can look all they want; I'm always gonna be yours."

"Good," she squeezed his hand tightly. "Can you remember right when we first started flirting?" she paused to get his attention. "You used to absolutely hate me teasing you."

"Just like you hated me teasin' you." He reminded her In his most feminine voice he mimicked Lindsay's early protests against him teasing her. "Danny, stop calling me that. My name is Lindsay, Lindsay Monroe."

"Shut up, I never said that."

"Yes you did!" Danny implored. "I swear to god, that's a direct quote, Montana. And anyway," he paused, "you never used to tease me."

"I used to tease you about the girls you used to date. You'd tease me about anything and everything. But I always used to get your back up with those girls. Why did you always get so angry about it?"

"I didn't get angry," he scoffed.

"Oh come on Danny, play fair… you'd get so pissed off with me. One time, I remember you didn't speak to me for the entire shift."

"You were talkin' crap, Montana." He shrugged. "I wasn't havin' a good day and you didn't make it any better."

"Why did you get so pissed about the girls though? I was only teasing you," she squeezed his arm playfully. "Come on, don't get mad."

"I ain't gettin' mad," he shrugged. "I just… all those other girls were just a decoy."

A giggle bubbled out of her. "What the hell are you talking about?" she implored. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Doesn't it?" Danny questioned. "Makes sense to me."

"How does it make sense to you? I am so from what your type used to be. I saw the ones you used to date, Danny. You used to willingly screw anything that walked past you… and anyway, I saw the ones you walked to the subway station near your apartment when I was waiting for you in the Avalanche to give you a ride to work. They were blondes, tall, leggy blondes. I'm a short brunette. That's a distinct pattern you followed… not!"

"You are my type, Lindsay. You're my only type."

"I'm not buying it," she grinned, shaking her head.

"Well, I wasn't exactly going to go for someone who looked exactly like you Montana, was I? I was doin' everythin' I could to stop myself from thinkin' about you. The last thing I needed was to wake up in a mornin' and envision I was wakin' up next to you, only to realise it was someone who could have been you… but would never measure up to be you. I was torturin' myself enough at work… I didn't need it in my personal life too... You have no idea how badly I wanted you. That day when I wouldn't talk to you was because I'd had enough. I hadn't felt like I had about you… ever. I didn't know how to deal with it. And talkin' to you was only makin' it worse, so I figured if I stopped talkin' to you, it'd make it better."

"And did it?"

"No." He sighed heavily. "I realised then that I hadn't ever wanted anything or anyone as much as I wanted you. I figured I had two options…"

"Which were?"

"Well, I either had to get over you… or get under you."

"So you went for getting under me then?" Lindsay concluded.

"Yep," he smirked, "but in all seriousness, I couldn't deal with how I felt about you, Linds. I had it bad for you; I had it real bad."

Lindsay blinked in response. "You've never told me that."

"You never asked." He shrugged.

Lindsay licked her lips and stopped in her tracks, making Danny stumble as he carried on. "Linds?"

"Let's go back to the cabin." She said; her voice low.

"Why?"

"We need to go back," she said softly, her eyebrows rising suggestively.

"Why, do you need somethin'?" he asked, still not understanding what she was insinuating.

She nodded boldly, gripping his hand tightly.

"What do you need?" he asked. "I can always go pick it up… they're bound to sell it in one of these little places."

"They don't sell what I need." Lindsay stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "I need _you_, Danny."

Danny's eyebrows raised instantly as it registered exactly what she wanted to go back for. He fought the smirk on his face but failed miserably.

"What are you smirking at?" she implored as they made their way back down the quiet street.

"Nothin'," he shook his head, "I'm just wondering whether it'll be quicker for me to pick you up and fling you over my shoulder before you change your mind."

"I definitely won't be changing my mind about this, Mr. Messer."

Danny licked his lips and picked up the pace. He could tell in the tone of her voice that she was being serious but... he just didn't want to take any chances. He motioned to pick her up and fling her over his shoulder but before he could, she shoved him away with a giggle that was music to his ears. She reached for his hand as he stumbled backwards, laughing himself at the brutality behind her shove.

"Jesus, Linds!" he smirked playfully. "You tryin' to shove my shoulder out of it's joint, because I think you did a good job then." he said, rubbing the offended area.

"Don't even think about it." She smirked as she watched him eyeing her up again. "I can walk just fine by myself. You better hurry though; you never know I might change my mind..."

Rather than providing her with a smart remark in response, he took hold of her hand tightly and led her down the street in the direction of where their log cabin lay on the outskirts of town. He glanced at her and based on the look in her eyes; he couldn't get her home quick enough. If he had known she would have had this reaction, he would have probably told her a lot earlier; that was definitely for sure.

* * *

**And there we have it... another chapter! :) Hope you guys liked it. I made a few last minute changes that I haven't read over properly so if there are any spelling mistakes or it doesn't make a lot of sense, please accept my apologies! thanks for checking in and reading! Until next time! Laura.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey guys. hope you're all doing good. This chapter really took a life of it's own and I think I really like the direction it took itself. I don't really want to give much away so I'm going to stop it here. **

**But before you go off and read the update, I just want to say a huge, huge, huge thank you to all of you who keep checking in and reading this story. It's keeping it in the forefront of my mind (along with the tonne of things I need to do for my new job... yes guys, new job. official class teacher.. well for a month. but yeah. I have my own Reception/Kindergarten class. They're wonderful. but ugh it's hard work. Anyway, I digress) Even with all the things I'm doing recently, I keep adding bits to this story all because of the kind things you've been sending my way. It keeps me so motivated to write so thank you! **

* * *

_On my own I'm only half of what I could be; I can't do without you. We are stitched together and what love has tethered... I pray we never undo. _

_- Blake Shelton, God Gave Me You._

* * *

"Just shove it in!"

"Seriously babe, stop," Danny smirked, turning away from what he was doing. "All this dirty talk is turning me on,"

"Put the fucking key in the lock, Danny and turn the damn thing. Stop being a smartass." Lindsay whispered in his ear as the expletive sent shivers down his spine. Lindsay didn't often swear, but when she cursed in situations like the one they were currently in, he found himself nearly unable to contain himself.

He promptly turned the key within the lock and the door clicked open; Lindsay wasted no time in shoving Danny inside the door, following him inside before slamming the door shut behind them. She eagerly stumbled through the log cabin with him as they made their way into a more accessible place than the narrow entrance hallway. The narrowness of the hallway really wasn't the best place to remove their clothes in.

"Take your god damn pants off, Messer." Lindsay demanded against his lips as he carefully stepped backwards, leading them into the vast living room. "Take them off."

Shedding his scarf, coat and shirt on the floor in a trail by the side of their path, leaving him in his wifebeater and jeans. Danny smirked as he slowly undid the button of his jeans as Lindsay launched the clothes from her body.

"Jesus Linds, where's the fire?"

"You don't want me to answer that," she replied as she pushed his jeans down his legs. "You need to hurry up."

"Why?" he smirked.

"Because otherwise I'm dealing with this myself." She informed him, her hand beginning to tease the hem of her panties. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want that now, would you?" She implored, now stood in the middle of the living room.

"That's up for debate," he began before taking her hand and moving it away from the hem of her panties. "Perhaps we'll add that to the list for later. For now, I think it's about time I showed you some of that honeymoon lovin' I've been savin' up all these years."

Danny lifted her effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her most intimate area against his crotch. He instantly felt his stomach tighten at the heat he could feel from her core and he knew he had to get them to the bedroom pronto, otherwise they may very well be finishing what they hadn't even started yet against the wall.

"I need you," Lindsay whispered against his neck as he fumbled down the hall leading to their bedroom for the weekend, holding her tight in his arms.

"I'm doin' my best, you won't even know what's hit you once I get my hands on you properly, Montana." he breathed as he kicked open the bedroom door before slamming it shut behind them. "You better prepare yourself." He licked his lips as he dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Is that a challenge you're willing to accept?" she asked, eyebrows arched as she positioned herself on the cushions at the headboard.

"It's a damn promise." Danny said, kneeling on the bed. "Lose the panties," he demanded as he began etching closer to her. "And lie down."

Danny practically ripped the wifebeater from his body and flung it behind him as he lowered himself onto a very eager and impatient Lindsay.

"And for the record…" He began, "we don't have neighbours for about half a mile."

"I won't be needing this then," she said, launching one of the nearby cushions away from the bed.

"Oh," Danny licked his lips, "You most definitely won't be needing that; the louder the better," he said, whispering in her ear.

"Challenge accepted." She breathed as his fingers started teasing her, driving her wild. _Boy, were they in for a hell of a night._

* * *

"Shut up!" she cried, smacking his chest playfully before laying her head back down on his warm skin.

"Come on Linds, you can't deny it."

"You were just as bad as I was." She insisted. "And anyway, I resent you calling me a wild animal. It makes me seem so... I don't know, desperate?"

"Linds, baby… being desperate for your husband isn't a bad thing. Hell, it's a good thing. Means we must be doin' somethin' right, huh? And anyway, when I say wild animal, I mean it in the nicest way possible; you know that… but baby… you were kinky then." He smirks, biting his lip. "Come on, at least meet me half way."

"Okay so maybe I was a little more… playful and vocal than usual."

"No shit," he smirked. "I was convinced the windows were going to shatter with some of those screams you let out."

"Well, it's not often I get to really let go, is it?"

"I don't think you've ever let go like that before." He licked his lips. "In fact, it was pretty hot." He paused as he pressed a series of kisses to her temple before making his way down to her neck. "I think I'm going to have to hear those kinda screams at least ten more times before we leave, okay?"

"I think we might be able to manage that," she fluttered her eyelashes as the rosy tint to her cheeks increased ever so slightly at the thought of the things he'd just done to her. He'd always been the best lover she'd ever had, but he'd even topped himself this time. If only she had known that he had been saving up that kind of loving, she would have definitely arranged their honeymoon years sooner. "And just think," she said; her voice low and sultry, "You were the only one that heard the screams and cries of pleasure…"

"And to think I caused them," he beamed. "So, I think after that brief conversation I'm good to go again," he began, motioning playfully as he positioned himself on top of her.

"Get off me, you goofball." She sighed dramatically before he rolled off of her and settled next to her again. "We've got hours to kill… surely you need down time."

"I don't know Linds," he smirked, gesturing to his crotch, still covered by the thin linen sheet they were both snuggled under. "I think we could maybe go again."

"Well I don't want maybe." She wiggled her eyebrows. "I want assertive. I wanna know you're gonna be able to perform properly."

"Has there ever been any doubt of my abilities in that department, Mrs. Messer?"

"Not yet," she licked her lips. She laid her head on his chest and exhaled contently.

"Can I ask you a question?" Danny's voice sounded.

Rather than answering, she nodded against him.

"You remember when I got shot and was in the hospital-" he paused as he gauged her reaction.

"I won't forget that anytime soon," She said curtly, "But yeah,"

"What were you thinkin'?"

"Danny, what the hell kind of a question is that?" she implored.

"I…" he sighed heavily. "I've just been thinking about it recently. What were you thinking?"

"Danny, to be honest I'd really rather not talk about this."

"I know, I know," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I just… that's all we did, baby. We pushed it to the side and we never talked about it. We pretended it didn't and wasn't happening and it's on my mind." He paused. "Please Linds."

"Why?" she asked with her brow furrowed. "Is your back hurting? I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, panic rising in her voice slightly.

"No, no," he assured her shaking his head, "It hurts now and then at work or after I've lifted Lucy for a while but nothing particularly regular or bad. I just… I – humour me, Lindsay."

Lindsay sighed. "You used my full name." she observed.

"I did."

"You must mean it then." She paused. "and this is important to you?" she asked, coming around to the idea of opening up and talking about what had happened.

"It is." He nodded.

"What is it that you want to know? How I was feeling?"

He nodded.

"Well, I was scared." She began, "I couldn't help but think of how much I loved you and how I wasn't ready not to have you. I felt like I had only just got you to myself and I was scared. I thought I had lost you and I felt like I was watching you slip through my fingertips with every damn beat of that heart monitor they had you hooked up to."

Danny nodded thoughtfully as he let that initial part of her admission digest.

"After everyone had gone home, I'd looked down to what I was wearing and it was covered in your blood, and I remember losing it. I think I hadn't really understood what was happening until I saw your blood all over me. It was the amount of blood that you had lost that scared me. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see what your hand covered in blood and I ended up having to leave your room for a while to get it together again. I went for some fresh air and ended up on a bench just outside watching ER patients get wheeled in. I was there for probably about thirty minutes. Some were okay, others were a lot worse than you were. I watched three people coding as they came out of the ambulance. And that was all in a half an hour. It made me realise that I had to be strong for you. I also knew that things could be okay. I didn't know for sure that they would be, but I hoped and prayed that they would be okay. You'd been awake the entire ambulance ride which made me think you were fighting it."

"I was," he whispered. "For you,"

A small smile tugged at her lips. "So after the third code I saw, I went back inside and before going back to your room, I went to the bathroom... cleaned my hands good and proper with about a gallon of soap and I headed back to your room and stayed there until you woke up the next afternoon. It was really hard though; there was a few times before you woke up that I struggled to get a deep enough breath."

"You panicked?" he frowned, his eyes full of concern, and a little regret for making her talk about something she had so obviously struggled with.

Lindsay nodded. "The severity of it all hit me. And then of course I started replaying what had happened over and over again in my head and then I realised what it was you'd done and then the tears started all over again."

"What do you mean?"

Lindsay blinked at her husband in disbelief. As she saw the genuine confusion on his face, her features softened as she looked at him. "Danny…" her voice was merely a whisper.

Danny however, who was now extremely confused simply blinked in response. It was like he had done something right, he thought, but he had no idea what it was he'd done to warrant such a reaction.

"You seriously have no idea what I mean?" she implored.

He merely shook his head.

"You landed on me," she said softly. "You took the bullet that would have hit me. You threw yourself over me to protect me and I realised that was the ultimate act of love. You put your life on the line to keep me safe and to this day-" she trailed off as she sniffled and reached for a tissue on the bedside table to dab at her tearful eyes. "it still makes me emotional and it's something that I've really, really struggled with over the years." She admitted. "It's hard to think that I could have lost you because you love me so much you were willing to do whatever it took to protect me and keep me safe. You literally took a bullet for me. Not many people can say they've actually taken a bullet for the person they love."

Danny sighed heavily and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I honestly don't know what I would have done if I lost you that day," she whispered. "I would have missed out on so much with you."

"I'm fine though," he whispered as he pressed a lingering kiss to her temple. "I'm here."

"I know," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Just like you always promised you would be." He paused for a moment as her eyes absorbed him laying next to her. "God I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her temple. His lips lingered there for a few seconds and she squeezed him a little tighter in her embrace. Meanwhile, Danny was taking a deep breath before sighing heavily. "Me asking you that then," he began, "was slightly selfish. Don't get me wrong now, but I wanted to see if what I feel about when you were hurt was similar to how you felt when I got hurt."

Lindsay's eyes narrowed. "Oh?"

"I remember," Danny began, not really taking notice of Lindsay's reaction. "When they handed me your wedding rings as precautionary I was glad that Mac hadn't made it yet and that Jo had Lucy. I ducked into a disabled toilet and I remember locking the door before sliding down it into a heap on the floor and I literally just cried. I don't think I've ever cried like that before in my life. I couldn't believe both Lucy and I had just watched your head be smashed in by a huge, metal cart. It scared me to death, let alone how it must have been for Lucy who was right there when it happened. I had your rings on my pinky finger and it just felt so wrong. I desperately wanted to put them back on your finger so badly that it hurt. It just felt so, so wrong. It was like I had lost you… and you were more or less fine. I can't even imagine how painful it was for you. I was in the hospital for days and days. You were there for one night… I've been thinking about it recently," he said, stroking her bangs away from her forehead so that he could see the scar the cart had left. "You're so brave, Linds. You're braver than I'll ever be. Not having you for a day made me realise that there's no way I could even function without you. I need you to know that. I don't always tell you how much you mean to me, but you really do Linds. You mean so much to me and I love you."

With all the things Lindsay could have said in response to Danny, she said nothing. Instead, she threw the linen sheet from their bodies as she edged towards him before swinging her leg over his body so that she was essentially laid on his chest. She then presented him with an onslaught of kisses that told him everything he needed to know.

She loved him too.

And she was ready for a round two.

* * *

**Okay so I won't lie, I literally just added the last line about 2 seconds ago and I had no intentions of spelling out an M rated scene in this story. But, an idea just struck so maybe, if you guys were willing to go through the pain, maybe I could move things around a little bit and maybe give you a bit of M rated action? Maybe? Let me know! Hope you guys liked this one. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry that it's been a case of long time no see. I've had a mini writer's block of sorts. I've been busy writing away, but I haven't really been happy with the things I've written. It's a tough life, I'll tell you. hahaha. I'm finally somewhat happy with this so I figured it's best to get it out into the waiting world. Have to keep DL alive, you know? I feel like they're slipping away from me and there's no way I am going to let that happen any time soon. As promised, there's a bit of M-ish rated loving in this one. Like I said, I've been struggling with writer's block so it's probably not as explicit as what some I'm sure were expecting, but I wanted to go for sweeter so hopefully thats ok and you guys still enjoy it. **

* * *

_I'm right back at the first date and the first kiss, that couldn't wait because every moment meant so much; I couldn't let it pass. I'm right back where I first stood when I first knew that I would always love you. And you know, I've never looked back; and every time I try to tell you how I feel, I feel like that._

_Jason Walker, I Feel Like That._

* * *

Lindsay looked over the rim of Danny's glasses with a smile on tugging at her lips. She folded down the corner of the page of the book she was reading and crossed her legs as she shuffled on the couch.

Danny meanwhile was sat cross legged on the floor with a guitar that they had found in the corner of one of the many living rooms within the log cabin. He'd adopted the guitar as his own and had been playing tunes and rifts for the past half hour. In all honesty, Lindsay had a sneaky feeling that he'd forgotten she was there. She could see that he was lost in the music, but when he heard her shuffle on the couch, he glanced up and instantly found himself rolling his eyes at her.

"Will you take those off?" he implored. "They're not good for your eyes, Linds."

"They help me see the text." She argued playfully. "The font is really small. See, look," she said, opening up the book at a random page and thrusting it in his direction.

"If you need glasses, we'll go and get you some kiddo," he smirked.

"Why get my own when yours are perfect?" She giggled as she took them off. "I miss you wearing these." She sighed absentmindledly.

"Yeah, you've mentioned that briefly." he rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and my glasses?"

"You look good in them," she smiled, fluttering her eyelashes in his direction. "You pull off sexy scientist geek well."

"That's a sentence loaded with oxymorons." He implored.

"Speaking of sexy," she lowered her voice to a playful lusty whisper, "I've gotta admit, listening to you play guitar is pretty sexy, Mr. Messer."

"Oh yeah, is that so?" he wiggled his eyebrows as she placed his glasses down on the couch before joining him on the floor. She sat, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, just like she usually did but before she settled, she sighed and let go of her legs.

"What's the matter?" Danny furrowed his brow at her before turning his attention back to the strings.

"My stomach feels too swollen to have my legs pressing up against them," she frowned as she sat cross legged. "I'll tell you what, this is already hard. I think it's because I know what's coming and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

He returned the frown and leant towards her, closing the distance between them as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Just imagine the first time we hold him."

"I know, I know… it'll make everything worth it."

He winked at her before turning back to the guitar. "I think I might get myself one." He commented as he attempted a slightly harder rift than what he previously had been doing. "I've missed playing, I think Lucy would like it too. I mean, I already know that you do."

"We never really talked about this," Lindsay giggled as she shifted her body so that she was facing him. "I remember that case with the band and the promoter who was covered in glue… you said you played. You'd never tell me what you meant though."

"I was pretty mean to you," he smirked. "Didn't I totally leave you collecting the evidence for like an hour and a half by yourself?"

"Yep!" she agreed enthusiastically. "And I had to call you about ten times so that you'd come and get me with the evidence because you had they keys. I was so mad because you'd given me that tidbit of information and then you left me hanging and refused to elaborate. Jerk."

"Well, if you must know-"

"I must," she nodded.

"I played in college," he began with a shrug. "It was me and two of my friends. We played bars and open mic nights and I used to do vocals and guitar. During the first summer of college we even went on a road trip to try and get ourselves known, we drove all day, stopped in a town that looked lively, found an open mic night and played. And if we couldn't find an open mic night, we'd just stand on the corner of some random, busy street and see what happened. We were doing pretty good for a while but eventually we ran out of money and my Dad and uncle had to drive to North Carolina to get us. My dad was pretty pissed; my uncle found it hilarious which pissed my dad off even more. It was the next baseball season when I injured my hand and I couldn't really work the strings properly so we called it. It was just something else to add to the hit list, you know? Something else I'd failed at."

"That injured hand took a lot from you," Lindsay frowned. "Things could have been a lot different."

"Probably," he nodded. "But if that had worked out, we probably wouldn't be sat here right now. You wouldn't be pregnant and we wouldn't have Lucy. We wouldn't have our wedding rings or the years of marriage behind us, so yeah I guess it was a lot to take at the time, but things worked out for the best. I was meant to be a CSI and I was meant to be your husband. I can't argue with that."

"Neither can I." she smiled as she pressed her forehead against his. "I'm going to go make a drink. Want one?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "Thanks though."

She stood with a little help from Danny and padded through the cabin, enjoying the novelty of having hardwood floors underneath her feet. It really felt like she was back at home in Montana.

With the breeze filtering in from the opened window in the kitchen, Lindsay pulled down the sleeves of Danny's long sleeve shirt as she filled the kettle with water. The last two hours had been… beyond anything she'd ever imagined. She'd never felt so relaxed in her entire life; all thanks to her husband within the next room. She shifted again in the shirt she'd grabbed from the floor, rearranging the material; trying to make it a little looser where she needed it. She wasn't used to Danny's things fitting her snugly. She'd never really had that problem… but now, five months into her pregnancy; she was finding that things of his were already a little tighter around her tummy.

_It's all for the greater good,_ she reminded herself as a button just over her stomach burst open. She rolled her eyes and cursed Danny for being so slim. Okay, well she didn't really mean that. She smirked to herself. She wouldn't take Danny any other way. He was like a perfectly sculpted God. Even if his six-pack had reduced down to a four-pack in recent years, she couldn't complain. Especially after that loving… She _definitely _couldn't complain about him.

Settling against the counter and running her tongue lightly across her lips, Lindsay could still taste the remnants of Danny's kisses on her lips. She could feel her insides tighten as she let her mind wander back to the bedroom where the honeymoon festivities had ended not so long ago. After they'd caught their breath and thrown some items of clothing on, they'd retreated to the living room for some cuddling on the couch, but when Danny had found the guitar, he'd been like a little boy on Christmas morning finding the one thing he'd wished for all year. That had left her with plenty of time to just watch him as he concentrated on the strings and tunes he was playing.

She collected up the kettle as it boiled and poured the hot water onto her tea bag before dipping it into the water a few times before throwing it in the trash can. She quickly made her way back to the living room and furrowed her brow as she saw Danny hanging up his cell phone with a smile on his face.

"Who was that?"

"No-one." He shrugged. "One of those automated telemarketers."

"What you smiling for then?"

"No reason." He shook his head before placing the guitar against the coffee table. He moved onto the couch and held out his arm, gesturing for Lindsay to come and sit next to him.

"I don't believe you for some reason." She said with arched eyebrows as she snuggled next to him and cradled her cup in between her two hands.

"Don't believe me," he mused. "You've had all your surprises now, Linds. I'm not plannin' anythin' else. Don't worry about that."

"I don't know how many more surprises I could have dealt with," she giggled. "I'm still adjusting to this one," she gestured around them to the log cabin. "This is so amazin'."

"It really is," he whispered in his accent that, over the years had slowly lost its New York distinctiveness. Their accents had slowly begun to merge into one. She'd taken on some of his New York twangs and sayings, whereas he didn't have such a strong accent anymore. Their accents had always been the one thing that never really merged. Their lives, on all accounts had merged effortlessly years ago. It seemed that now even the way they spoke was becoming one.

"I think it's finally sinkin' in that we're on our honeymoon together… did you ever think we'd get this far?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Did I think we'd ever get a honeymoon? I damn well hoped so!" she scoffed. "There were times where I thought you wouldn't make it and I'd be coming by myself though," she teased.

"No, not that," he rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm a little tighter around her shoulders. "I mean two kids, tryin' to buy a house… all of that. Did you ever think we'd get there? Did you think we had it in us?"

"I hoped we did," she smiled. "On a good day I thought we would make it. But there were some days where I wasn't too sure. We didn't really know each other for a long time and we held a lot back. Hell, I didn't even know myself up until a few years ago; I don't know how I was supposed to let you know who I was when I didn't know myself. I think we were meant to be though; with so many obstacles that were in our way, the fact that we overcame them all tells me we are something special."

"You can say that again," he smiled.

"Speaking of the house I'm a little nervous," she said quietly.

"About what?"

"It falling through." She frowned. "I really loved it and we haven't heard anything for weeks. Surely we should have heard something by now."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "I just think these things take time, they know we were interested so I guess they're just trying to work things out. I'm not worried, babe. I have a good feeling about it."

"I just… I hope I haven't talked myself up to us getting it when there's a chance it might not happen. I mean in my mind, it's ours… when really, it isn't. Not yet at least."

"Hey, we don't know for sure, okay? Hell, the realtor could call us right now and tell us it's ours."

"Oh yeah, like that would ever happen."

"Hey, you never know… someone might be sat up there, writing out our story and thinkin' yep, they're gonna find out in three – two – one…" they both paused waiting for a ringing from one of their phones. "Okay maybe not…" Danny smirked as the silence of the Log cabin disproved his theory. "Or maybe there's a delay."

"Or maybe you're crazy." Lindsay wiggled her eyebrows as she took a sip of her drink.

"What does that make you then, you married me!" He flashed her a grin, to which she returned before sobering.

"I just… I don't know," Lindsay sighed as she removed the cup from her lips and offered it to Danny to take a sip. He obliged and sipped her drink before scrunching his face up and handing it back to her silently, trying to remove the taste from his tongue with his disgruntled faces; it was safe to say that he most definitely wasn't a fan of Lindsay's green tea. "In my head I've already decorated the rooms we wanted to do work on, and we've got that bathroom suite installed that we looked at. I just really want that to be our first proper home, you know? I see myself with you at that house when we're sixty. I see Lucy driving down the driveway in her first car on the way to school. I see our son driving up the driveway home for the weekend from college. Its little things like that that I've been imagining and I don't want to let go of those dreams."

"It doesn't matter where we live though Linds, we'll still have all those moments."

"I just imagine it at that house; raising our children in that house." She sighed, looking at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "I see us growing old together in that house… That's what I want."

"And I want it all in that house too, baby… but if it ain't meant to be there, then that means somewhere else is waiting for us to fall in love with it. Wherever we end up, it will be where we're supposed to be. The house we get will be our perfect home."

"How do you know that? What if we don't get this one and just make a mistake and choose a different house and things go wrong?"

"We won't," he whispered. "Whatever happens is supposed to be."

"How do you know though, Danny?"

"I just do… Okay, we were just talking about this; you know how I wasn't supposed to be in the major league. I was supposed to be a CSI. I was supposed to meet you. I wouldn't have done that otherwise. Look at how that worked out. I promise everything will be fine."

"You can promise me that?" she asked, holding out her pinky finger. "Even if you don't know for sure?"

"I promise." He smiled affectionately at her as he linked his pinky with her's. At that moment his face broke out into a huge smile. "Okay so, confession time… You know when you came in and I was hanging up the phone from the telemarketer?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I wasn't completely honest with you."

"What?" she blinked. He was grinning but telling her he'd lied. "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't a telemarketer on the phone." He began.

"Who was it? Was it your Mom?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Was it Mac?"

"No," Danny shook his head again. He pulled her right into his side and turned her on the couch so that she was looking towards him. Then, he shifted his body so that he was facing her and pulled her into his arms tightly. He then pressed his forehead against her's as he looked down at her. "Don't get upset-"

"Danny you're scaring me," she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"It was the realtor, Linds."

"What?" she blinked, her mouth slightly agape. "We didn't get it, did we?"

Danny smiled warmly at her. "Not exactly."

"They want more money? We were pressed with the offer we made as it was, we can't offer any more money."

"It doesn't matter babe."

"Of course it matters Danny. What did the realtor say?"

Danny took a deep breath. "They accepted our first offer, baby. It's ours."

The tears that had been brimming in Lindsay's eyes slipped over her lids and cascaded down her cheeks. "What?" she breathed.

"The house is ours." He whispered against her lips.

"We got the house?" Lindsay sniffled.

"It's ours. We sign all the final documents when we get back on Monday afternoon, we got it."

"But... I... I can't believe it… you're sure?"

"One hundred percent," Danny smiled.

"But I don't understand… we were just talking about it. I told you all those things I was worried about and… you _knew?"_

"I knew." He smirked.

"But-" she blinked at him. "All those things I said…."

"I knew." He smirked. "I just wanted to give it some build up and you played right into my hands. I didn't realise you were so worried about it, sweetheart."

"But… you told me I had no more surprises… did you plan it?"

"I'm good baby, but I'm not that good." He laughed. "Let's say I did though," he winked playfully. "We got it Linds; it's ours to grow old together in. We get all those things you've been thinkin' about."

"I could kill you!" Lindsay implored. "Makin' me all worked up for nothing!" She paused for a moment as he wiped her tears away. "But I might just kiss you instead."

"I think I'd prefer that." He licked his lips as she rose up from where she'd been sitting on the couch, she pushed him backwards onto the couch and slowly lowered herself on top of him.

"I thought you said sexy time was done for today." He chuckled, breaking away from the kiss.

"I lied." She whispered against his lips before pushing herself up so that she was straddling his waist. With an agonisingly slow pace, she began unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt she was wearing.

Sinking his teeth into his lip, Danny watched her breathlessly as she slowly revealed more and more of her skin to him. He'd memorised her entire body over the years and if he closed his eyes, he could envision what she was just about to reveal to him. But even though he'd spent a good two hours over the course of the day undressing her and showing Lindsay just how much he loved her; he was lacking in patience and couldn't deal with Lindsay slowly removing her clothing. He freed his arms from where they were pinned to the couch underneath Lindsay's thighs and secured his fingers around the lapels of his own shirt. He tugged firmly and the remaining buttons popped off his shirt effortlessly, leaving Lindsay in nothing but her bra and panties, with the shirt draping on her arms,

"That was a good shirt," she frowned down at him.

"It's an even better shirt now," he wiggled his eyebrows as he shoved the material down her arms.

"It's a useless shirt," Lindsay mused as she dropped it to the floor before taking her previous place, lying on Danny's chest. After fumbling around to get in position for a few moments, she sighed heavily and laid her head on his chest. "Is it just me or are we not as good at couch sex anymore?

"Well we don't usually have free reign of the house," he reminded her as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "And usually, we've either got to be quick to fit it in, knock that smirk off your face, Montana-" he quipped as he saw her smile stretching across her face at his choice of words, "or the couch is usually out of bounds for sexy time,"

"We used to be really good at couch sex though," she pouted. "Before we were Mommy and Daddy. I miss couch sex."

"Well, stop pouting about it and let's see what we can do here," he licked his lips as he assessed the situation. "Alright, tell you what. Get up a second."

Lindsay obliged and sat cross legged facing him on the couch. He sat next to her before reaching for her and pulling her onto his lap so that she was facing him. She arched her eyebrows.

"Just trust me on this one." He winked at her as he tugged his wifebeater over his head and threw it into the room. He grabbed the remote for the stereo and turned on one of the various CDs within the CD player. He turned the volume down low before turning his attention back to Lindsay. "A little mood music?"

"Cute," she giggled as the soft sounds of a song she couldn't name filtered through the surround sound system.

"I try," he shrugged as his fingers worked their way around her back to unclip her bra. "You know, can I just let it be known that I told you not to bother putting this back on?"

"I know, I know," she rolled her eyes as she pressed kisses against his jaw. She felt Danny unclip her bra and he pulled the straps down her arms before removing it and flinging it behind her. She then stood and slowly removed her black panties, as he launched his boxers from his body.

She licked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows as she stood with her hands on her hips, just admiring Danny for a moment. Playing to his audience, he stretched out and placed his hands behind his head, oozing confidence and cockiness.

"Oh, do you know, sometimes you're too much," Lindsay shook her head as she settled herself on his lap again. "I swear, it's a good job you got me pregnant with Lucy because sometimes I think you're just too big for your boots… no one else would have put up with you like I do."

"Which is why I got you pregnant, I knew my outlook was bleak and I saw a weakness within you…" he smirked, before cupping her face with his hands and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "You know that isn't true."

"I know, although I do have a weakness for you so…" she returned his loving smile. She returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close. She could feel his arousal pressing against her and she felt the desperate need to relieve some of the arousal that was already building up in the pit of her stomach. She removed one hand from where it was wrapped around his neck and she wrapped her small hand around his cock and guided it to her opening.

"Somebody's not one for messin' around." Danny breathed against her lips.

She decided against replying and instead sunk her hips down onto his erection, letting him fill her to the hilt inside. They both let out a sensual moan against the other's lips as she waited to move her hips while she adjusted to him and he found a position where he could meet her half way. Out of the many positions they'd tried in the past, this was one that they hadn't really ever tried. The way they were both sat with Lindsay on top of Danny, had created a spark between them. The position allowed Danny to be buried deep with very little work, and in Lindsay's eyes, it was a winning combination.

She began to slowly rise her hips up from where she'd been pressed against his pelvis, and found that he was quick in meeting her half way as she sunk back down. She bit her lip as he thrust into her when she was still mid air. She moved her hands from where they were wrapped around his neck and instead, she gripped his shoulders for purchase and to keep her balance.

Together, they were quick in gaining momentum and soon the cries and screams of pleasure that had been prominent in the bedroom hours previous had resurfaced in the living room. The stereo was long forgotten, and Lindsay's cries and moans were the only thing that Danny could hear.

"God you're so sexy." He whispered against her neck as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the skin as she continually thrusted against him, meeting him half way.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her closer to his chest before cupping her face with his hands. He held her face so that her eyes were in line with his and she paused her thrusts for a moment, letting her hips meet his so that he was buried deep within her.

"I don't think I'll ever properly be able to tell you how I really feel about you," he whispered, looking her right in the eyes.

"I know how you feel," she kissed him softly. "You don't need to tell me, Danny. I just know."

"You don't," he shook his head. In response to his protests, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against the crook of his neck, basking completely in the closeness that him being buried deep within her brought, accompanied with the words he was whispering.

"It hasn't always been perfect between us, but I'll tell you what Linds, being here this weekend has made me realise how perfect we are together. How much I love you."

Lindsay swallowed and reached for his dog-tags that were dangling down his neck. She laced her fingers through the metal necklace and twisted her body so that she was laid on the couch cushions and as she lowered herself down, she brought Danny with her. She had so much that she wanted to say to him on the tip of her tongue, but she figured that she could wait. He'd given her enough to think about for now. With their new, trusted position, Lindsay locked her legs around his waist and pulled him close as she settled on the cushions behind her.

He lowered his hips to meet hers and they began their rhythm once more… but, this time it was slower. They were moving in time to one another. Each time he thrust into her, her head knocked the arm of the couch, and after about the fourth time of watching her bang her head, Danny placed his hand in-between the arm and her head, taking most of the blow instead, and in watching him do that, Lindsay felt the pressure in her stomach build up just that little bit closer to her boiling point. It wasn't how he made her feel, because he always made her feel like she was utterly satisfied. It was moments like that, where he showed her by his actions that he cared. He cared enough to take the brunt of her banging her head against a cushioned arm because she knew he didn't want her to hurt herself. He cared enough to wrap his arms around her in a protective cocoon while he made love to her. He cared enough to arrange a simple but perfect honeymoon for her; just because he loved her.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered something she didn't quite catch. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm and she tightened her grip of her legs around his waist, drawing him in further.

His fingers on his free hand that wasn't protecting her head from the arm of the couch travelled the well known path to her core but before his fingers made contact with their intended destination, her hand reached out and stopped him. Instead, she laced their fingers together as she held his hand tightly. Tonight, she didn't need any gentle nudging over the edge. He'd done a perfect job in getting her there himself.

She squeezed his hand tight and felt the breath catch in her throat as she felt the fluttering of her imminent release.

"I – I – I'm-"

Instead of her crying out, telling Danny how close she was, or what it was she needed him to do, he sealed his lips to hers, absorbing the passion in her kisses as she came around him. She'd lost count of the orgasms he'd inflicted on her today, but none of them had been any less than the one before it. It was intense and powerful, leaving her breathless; especially with the kiss she was currently tangled up in. She squeezed his hand tighter as her most intimate muscles mirrored her actions and tightened around him as he buried himself deep within her.

Suddenly, he froze against her as he made one final thrust into her core. He broke away from her lips and buried his head in the crook of her neck, exhaling a long, satisfied breath against her skin, sending shivers down her very content body.

She felt Danny relax against her as he pressed soft kisses to her shoulder, the small smile on his face tickling her delicate skin.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, her breath still coming in bursts.

"I can't even remember how we ended up on the couch havin' sex." He chuckled.

"I can," she giggled as she ran her fingertips up and down his sides affectionately. "You told me we'd got our dream house, then you started being a smartass, then you were cute, and then I think you went on and sealed the deal by bein' all romantic."

"Sounds like a winning combination."

"It appears like it was." She whispered, her eyes beginning to flutter shut. "I don't know about you, but all of this sex today has me exhausted."

"It could also be the baby you're carrying around."

"It could," she agreed. "I can't move." She implored. "Take me to bed?"

He considered her plea for a moment. He wordlessly reached for the remote for the stereo and switched it onto standby before extracting himself from their mixture of limbs on the couch. He instantly then reached down and wrapped her up in his arms, holding her across his chest, cradling her close.

"You need anything before we go to bed?" he asked as he carried her through the living room, switching the lights off as they left the room.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Just you."

* * *

**There we have it, another chapter done and dusted. I have a few more up my sleeve so don't go too far. I'll be back soon. Hopefully my writer's block will safely go and we'll be ready for another burst of chapters! Thanks for reading. I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you thought! :) **


End file.
